Vegeta's House of Horror
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: Based from the movie: Series of Unfortunate Events, Pan, Trunks, and Goten are living with Vegeta,after the death of their parents Gohan and Videl, and let's just say that things are going to get interesting.
1. Intro

This is my first humor fic, so I hope you all like it.

Vegeta's House of Horror

This tale I'm about to tell you is not a happy tale. This tale is very sad. It tells of the unfortunate events that happened to the children of the Pierce family.

Our story begins with Gohan and Videl Pierce. They were a good couple. Not only were they a couple, they were husband and wife. They had three wonderful children. The children's names were Pan, Trunks, and Goten.

Pan was the oldest of the children. She was the kind who liked to make inventions. Whenever she came up with an idea, she would always tie her yellow bandana to her forehead. The middle-aged child, Trunks, was the one Pan used to test out her inventions. He liked to watch T.V, play video games, and to keep things organized. Goten was the youngest of the children. He learned to talk when he was 5. He learned a lot from Pan and Trunks, every time they would read to him. He also had some unusual habits. He liked to slap people, except for Pan, Trunks, and his parents. He also liked biting anything he saw.

They all lived their lifestyles, and they had fun living their lives. It was all happy, until their parents died. The only thing they knew was that they died, when their house was set on fire. They were in shock, when they saw the remains of their home. No one ever knew how the fire was caused.

The thing that is very interesting is that since the parents were rich, the oldest child, Pan, could claim her parent's inheritance once she turned 18. Until then, however, Pan, Trunks, and Goten had to live with one of their parent's family members. One of the only family members that the court could find was someone named Count Vegeta. Vegeta was Gohan's brother.

After Pan and her siblings saw the remains of their home, they saw Goku talk to 17/ Teen. 17 was a judge. He was very cool, and Pan, Trunks, and Goten liked talking to him. Even his place/house was cool. But Goku went to Pan and her siblings, and he escorted them to Count Vegeta's house. "Well kids, I hope you all have fun at your uncle's place." Goku said. Then the kids went in to the house.

Note: Goten and Trunks are in their kid forms. Android 17 is the judge in the story. This story is based on the movie: Series of Unfortunate Events.


	2. Getting settled

Note: The saying Vegeta says after Goten slaps him was from the TV show All That.

Cont.

When Pan, Trunks and Goten walked with Goku towards the Count Vegeta's house, they had a few opinions. Pan said, "Nice but too Gothic." Trunks said, "This house is okay… Oh what am I saying? It sucks." "Does this guy ever paint his house?" Goten asked. Trunks and Pan both shrugged. Then Goku knocked on the door. There was a short pause, but then Vegeta came out and asked in a dumb way, "Who's there?" "It's me Vegeta." Goku said. "Great. Who's with you?" Vegeta continued. "Your children." Goku replied. "You all can't come in." Vegeta said shocked. "Why can't we come in?" Goku asked. Vegeta opened the door partially and then said, "It's under construction." "If it's under construction, then why isn't anyone painting the house?" Goku asked. "I was just kidding Kakorot." Vegeta replied. "Of course you can come in.," he added. Vegeta wore a black jacket, an orange shirt, and blackish brownish pants. "Well kids behave around your uncle, but he tries to do anything to you, you just tell me immediately." Goku said. Then Goku left.

"Ah my children." Vegeta said. "It looks like you're going to be living with me." He continued. "So tell me what happened to your folks?" he asked sneeringly. "They died in a fire." Trunks said. "Say what?" Vegeta asked again. "They died." Trunks replied again."Say that again?" he asked embarrassingly. "They were incinerated in our house, and our house was destroyed by the fire that occurred!" Trunks exclaimed. "That's the best way I can explain it to you." He stated. "Good, because I heard the first time." Vegeta replied. He looked at the drawings he made on his hands. "Ah, you must be Pan. You look more beautiful than ever." Vegeta said to Pan. Trunks felt something crawling on his head. "Ahh! What did you just put on me! Trunks exclaimed. Then Vegeta grabbed the black widow and said, "I'll handle this." Then he squashed the bug and put his hands behind his back. "You must be Trunks ey. You're getting to be as strong as your old man." Vegeta said gently to Trunks as he patted his head. "Um, thanks." Trunks replied sarcastically. "Ah you must be… Whatever." He said. "I'm Goten." Goten said to Vegeta. "Ok. You spoke. You speak Ballerina. I don't speak Ballerina." Vegeta replied. Then he did a funny face and made a funny sound. Then Goten slapped him. "Oww! You ate the corn chips! You smell like Bus seats! Smell like BUS SEATS!" Vegeta ranted. "I have no idea what in the hell I just did?" Vegeta said confusingly. "Now, let me take you on tour of the house." He said.

"These are pictures of me." Vegeta said enthusiastically. "This a favorite of mine." He added. "This is me flexing." He said as he pointed to his self-portrait. "That's going to permanently leave a mark on my head." Trunks said sarcastically. Pan and Goten nodded in agreement. "This is more pictures of me." Vegeta continued. "This is me with a letterman's jacket. And this is me with my first girlfriend." He added. "You look as if you lettered in Dorktown." Goten stated. "The girl looks as if she was going to puke." Pan said. "These last favorite pictures are of me as Spider-Man and as The Terminator." Vegeta stated. "He looks like a freak." Trunks said sarcastically as they continued to walk. "Now here are you alls room." Vegeta said. After he saw the sexual torture devices, Trunks said frantically, "This cannot be our room." "Oh I'm sorry." Vegeta replied. "This is where I get to get it on with my girlfriends." Vegeta said cockily. "Okay, but you have sexual torture devices for crying out." Trunks pleaded. "But those things are the fun of it you silly child." Vegeta replied. "Now this is your room." Vegeta said. "This can't be our room." Trunks responded. "It is now. Trunks, I must give you this green waterbed and these blankets." Vegeta replied. "But these are monkey furs." Trunks screeched. "That's the most comfortable thing ever." Vegeta stated. Then he pushed Pan, Trunks, and Goten into the room.


	3. The Claws Come Out

The Claws Come Out

The kids just rested. At night, Vegeta did the craziest things. He played the Pablo song played by the DBZ orchestra. Vegeta hummed the song crazily. The kids could not stand his singing. The worst thing they thought Vegeta could possibly do is to sing Limp Bizkit songs. Trunks told him to Shut Up, but Vegeta ignored him. Vegeta grabbed a chainsaw in his room and sang,

"Chainsaw! Chainsaw! I'll skin your ass raw! Ass raw! There's something here tonight. The Chainsaw! Chainsaw! I'll skin your ass raw! Ass raw and I'll break your… Your Face Tonight!" "Give me something to break! Give me something to break! Bad you all the face! So come and get it!" He added on, as he destroyed the vases in his room.

Vegeta kept on singing until midnight. He sang until midnight because he got sleepy. Meanwhile, the kids slept well, all until Vegeta came in and woke them up. "Wake up wee-wee heads. WAKE UP!" Vegeta ordered. When he found out that they didn't want to wake up. He did meanest things imaginable. "Wake up wee-wee head Jr.," he ordered to Trunks. When Trunks still slept, he asked in a sick tone, "Do you like chainsaws?" Then he turned on the chainsaw and Trunks leaped out of bed. "Why did you do that you sick bastard?" Trunks asked in shock. "Because you're a wee-wee head." Vegeta replied. "Why did you call me a wee-wee head?" Trunks asked in an angry way. "Because you are my children and I can call you all anything I want…Wee-wee head." Vegeta replied. "Now to wake up your siblings." He added sarcastically. "Ah, do you like guitars?" he asked Pan as he was about to wake her up. "Time to wake up." Vegeta ranted as he played his guitar loudly. Then Pan woke up in shock. "Okay, now I'm awake." Pan said sarcastically. "Now to wake up ballerina boy." Vegeta said saracastically. Vegeta hummed a ballerina song as he got out a gong. Then as he did the last hum he hit the gong directly at Goten's ear.

"Now that you're all awake. I have a list of things for you all to do." Vegeta said. "I want you all to do these chores for me." He added. "But before you start, you all have to take baths." He finished. "Now whose going first?" he asked in a sick tone. "Ah, pretty Pan. You'll be my first victim." He said sadistically. Then he led Pan to the tub. The bathroom, the shower, and the tub were so messy. "Get in Pan." He ordered. Then she got in the tub after she got undressed. Pan felt so mad at him by now. "Time to give you a nipple rub." He said as he rubbed Pan's breasts with soap. Pan was so uncomfortable when he rubbed her boobs and butt. "Why do you have to bath me?" she asked. "Because you are just so pretty, and you are still a child to me." He replied in a melancholy tone. Just when Vegeta was going to sing to her, she just told him to not sing. "Fine." Vegeta replied. Then she got out of the tub and got dressed into her new clothes.

"Now it's your turn Trunks." Vegeta insisted. "You can shower by yourself Trunks." He added. "Are you sure there's nothing bad in the bathroom?" Trunks asked sarcastically. "Now go before I change my mind." He ranted. Then he went in and showered. Just when he finished, a toy snake popped out of nowhere and fell on Trunk's head. "Ahh. Oh it's just you." Trunks said funnily. Then he got out of the shower in a happy but mellow tone. "Now it's your turn Ballerina boy." He said to Goten. "Alright." Goten said in a good tone. "Now go in the tub and shower good." Vegeta ordered. "But he can't shower on his own." Pan said in a worried tone. "Then let's give the boy some indepedence." He replied. Then Goten bathed in the bathtub. While he bathed, Vegeta secretly snuck inside his room and pressed a button to close the tub. "Ha Ha Ha. Now the little Ballerina will drown." Vegeta said with glee. But knowing Goten, he bit the cover off and escaped. "That was fun." Goten said in joy. He asked, "Can I do it again?" "NO!" Pan said in worry. "Okay." Goten said.

"Now that you all have finished bathing, you have to do all the chores on my list." Vegeta said in a happy tone. "We already did them." Trunks said. "Right. Now do them again." Vegeta said since he knew that Trunks was not telling the truth.

Then the kids did all the chores. Just when they finished they had to do more. Meanwhile, Vegeta greeted his friends Raditz, Nappa, Bulla, and 18/Krillyana. Just when they finished Vegeta but in and said, "I want you all to meet my friends." Then when Vegeta's friends saw the kids for the first time, they laughed at them. "Kids meet Raditz." Vegeta said as he introduced him to the kids. "What's up with your hands?" Pan asked in a sarcastically. "Meet Nappa." He continued. "Touch my head." Nappa said. The kids so did not want to touch his head. "Meet 18, but she likes to be called Krillyana." He said. She hugged all the kids. "She has quite the hug." Pan said as she barely moved. "And meet Bulla." Vegeta added. "Waz up you allll!" she said enthusiastically to the kids. "She must be the President of the Cheerleader Committee." Goten said sarcastically. "Now kids, I need you guys to do a special favor for me." Vegeta said in sarcasm. "What?" Trunks interposed. "I need you guys to cook for me and my friends." Vegeta said. "What? But we don't know how to cook." Trunks replied. "You're going to learn now." Vegeta responded. "Now get going." Vegeta ordered.

When the kids got in the kitchen. They liked the cleaning that they did to it. But there was 4 pieces of meat, 8 hamburger buns, and little amounts of mayonnaise, ketchup, and lettuce and pickles. Just when they thought they could not do this hard task, Pan tied her bandana to her head and thought of a plan. When she told her plan to her siblings, they started getting the stuff ready. They used their special powers. Trunks used his energy blast as the fire; while Goten slapped the buns into two equal pieces, and during all this time Pan put the patties on the grill Vegeta left. Then they flipped the patties until they looked good. Then they put the mayonnaise, ketchup, lettuce, and pickles into five equal burgers. Then they were ready to serve Vegeta and his friends their food.

All the while, Vegeta was acting out a scene from his play. He reenacted Carl from Aqua Team Hunger Force trying to fart on a camera. He said in acting tone,

"It's July and something's going to happen. Grrrrrr. Oh there's something and it's going to happen. Grrrrrr. I can't do it right now too much pressure."

Then all his friends applauded. "Thank you. Thank you." He said as he went over to 18 and kissed her. Then he and 18 danced together.

"Ah. I see that the kids have finished." Vegeta said as he stood with 18. "Here's the food." Trunks said. Then he walked over to Trunks and his siblings. "I didn't want burgers. I wanted pizza." Vegeta replied angrily after he saw the burgers. Then Vegeta thought of the most humiliating things to do to Trunks stood up to him. Vegeta said, "Oh Trunks. I have something for you." Vegeta said as he secretly got brass knuckles on his left hand. "What?" Trunks asked. "This!" Vegeta said as he noogied him with his brass knuckle. Trunks screamed in pain as his head felt the brass knuckle. "And I have another thing for you." Vegeta said. "Now what?" Trunks said to himself as he had his serious tone on his face. "This." He said as he mooned Trunks. "THAT HAS BEEN PERMANANTLY ETCHED INTO MY RETINAS!" Trunks said as he was in mental and physical pain. "And for God's sake, shave those moles." Trunks added.

"Excellent. Excellent." Nappa, Radditz, and Bulla said. 18 just applauded. "What wrong my Krillyana?" Vegeta asked. "How could you do all those things to your child?" she asked in shock. "They were bad and they didn't cook what I wanted." Vegeta said in a sad tone as he started to cry. "Okay. Don't worry I'm here. Everything's going to be alright." 18 said as she kissed him on his lips and on his cheeks. "Do you like kisses my stud?" she asked kindly. "I sure do. I sure do." Vegeta said as he felt the nice kisses 18 gave to him.

The kids went in their rooms. Pan went over and sat with Trunks and she put her arm around him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I can't stand this guy. I hate him." Trunks replied angrily. "I know." She said. "We all hate him." She added. "But this guy. He… He.." Trunks added. "Trunks, just don't give up. There's always hope." Pan replied. "I just don't know and care any more." Trunks said. "Mom and Dad loved us, and what would they think of you saying the things you're saying right now." Pan said convincingly. "Mom and Dad weren't even in our lives. I don't know how I can live my life." Trunks replied. "Trunks just don't worry. They loved you, just as much they loved Goten and me. Now put yourself together OK." Pan responded passionately. "Okay." Trunks said. Then Goten went up to both of them and hugged them. Pan and Trunks smiled at him as they hugged him. Then they found their parents pictures and made movies of them after they found candles in their room. After they did all that, they just rested hoping that things would get better.


	4. A Temporary Rescue

The Rescue

"Kid's I'm going to be gone for a while, so my good friend 18/Krillyana will baby sit you until I return. Behave, show her respect, and do the chores." Vegeta said to the children after they woke up.

"Well, things are getting good." Trunks said calmly. "Indeed." Pan added. "Hi guys." 18 said after she came in. The kids said hi. "You don't have to do the chores. I'll do them for you. Don't tell Vegeta that I'm doing this for you." 18 said nicely. "Totally." Trunks said. As she pointed out to the kids, she gently said their names. "18, you are so cool." Trunks said. "Thank you." 18 replied. As 18 put her arm around Trunks, she said, "If you want to ask me anything. Just ask." Then Trunks asked, "18, how could you put up with that guy?" "You mean Vegeta." She replied. "Yeah. How you can stand him? Just how can you be with that guy?" Trunks asked desperately. "You see, Vegeta and I have been good friends since High School. He may be mean, but when you get to know him, he's just a big gentle, soft, teddy bear." 18 said kindly.

After she answered his question, Trunks could still remember the smirk Vegeta made at him, while he saw Vegeta and 18 kiss. "18, there are other guys out there than him." Trunks said in a serious tone. "But who would want to go out with someone as strong as me." 18 asked Trunks sadly. Then she hugged him. "Don't worry. Someday you'll find him." Trunks replied. "Thanks. How can I ever repay you?" 18 said as she hugged him tight. "By not trying to break me in half." Trunks said in an out of breath tone.

The house was clean and swell. "Thanks my sweet Krillyana." Vegeta said as he hugged her gently while returning home. "Your welcome." 18 replied. "Good children." Vegeta said. "Now go to sleep." Vegeta ordered. "What?" Trunks asked in shock? "But we just woke up." He added. "Sleep or you'll get another noogie." Vegeta said in an angry tone. "Fine." Trunks said. Then he and the kids went to their rooms. But they did the same thing they did last night.

Then Vegeta and the kids went to a store near a railroad track. While Vegeta drove his cool black car, he said in a sick, excited tone, "We're going to have lots of fun today. And I'm going to show you what a quality Dad I can be." The kids had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Vegeta parked the car on the railroad track. "Stay here and be quiet kids." Vegeta said in a sick tone.

Then Vegeta went inside and he grabbed a root beer and talked to the cashier. They had a fun conversation. Vegeta thought his plan was going to work. He felt so happy inside, because after the kids died. He would get their money. They were desperately trying to find a way out. They tried using their energy blasts, but it was useless because the car did not open. Out of nowhere, Vegeta came to the window of his car and said, "Oh kids. I know about your energy powers. And, I forgot to mention that this car is energy resistant. So now you will go bye-bye." Then he walked back inside the store. Goku drove and he stopped behind the car. "Goku." Trunks said in relief. "Goku help. Help!" Pan, Trunks, and Goten shouted. "Huh." Goku said to himself. But yet he stayed behind the car parked. Then they realized that it wasn't physical resistant. So Pan tied her bandana to her forehead. Then she told Goten to bite the seat and elf figure they saw. Trunks then, remembered his knowledge of trains and found the railroad levers. Then Trunks and Pan made a string and hook/grapple. Then Trunks threw the made string to the nearest railroad switch and the then he pulled the switch until they were safe from the train.

"Kids, are you ok?" Goku asked. "Yeah, but that sick uncle of ours tried to kill us." Trunks replied while his siblings agreed with him. "I'm getting you guys out of here this instant." Goku declared. When Vegeta came out he was in shock. "You can't take them Kakorot. I'm their new father." Vegeta ranted. "Since you're a bad father, I'd rather find them another family member that is nice. So try and stop me." Goku replied. Then Vegeta attacked Goku. But then Goku fought back, and when he was at the point of winning, he did a kamehameha to Vegeta. "You may have won. But I will have my revenge." Vegeta said as he was slowly getting up. Then Goten secretly found cream pies in the trunk of Vegeta's car, and then he gave them to Pan, Trunks, and Goku. Then in a good tone Trunks said, "We have something for you?" "What?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone. "A meteor shower, but with pie." Trunks replied. Then they threw three cream pies at Vegeta. Vegeta immediately went in his car and drove out of the place.

"Thanks Goku." Pan said. "Anytime kids. Anytime." Goku replied. "You see kids. You all aren't the only ones who can't stand Vegeta." Goku added. "That's cool. Let me guess why you hate him." Trunks interposed. "Ok." Goku replied. "It has something to do with High School doesn't it?" Trunks stated. "Yes." Goku replied. "You see I was the mascot of the football team. Since I was in a carrot suit, your uncle Vegeta ended up calling me Kakorot, because of the fact that I was the mascot and of how I looked." "That's swell." Trunks replied. "Well we're glad that we're away from him." Pan added. "Well kids, let's go to your Aunt Bulma." Goku stated. Then Trunks grabbed a list and scratched out the name Count Vegeta.


	5. Safe For Now

Safe…For Now

Goku drove the kids to their Aunt Bulma. Goku said bye to them before they entered the house. The kids said bye to Goku, before he left. "Hi there little sprouts." Bulma said as she greeted them. The kids liked her. "Let me guess, your Pan, Trunks, and Goten." She said. "Yes, we are." Pan replied. "Yeah." Trunks added. Goten nodded. "Well kids make yourselves at home." Bulma said gently

Then the kids saw and went in the house, and they liked it from the outside to the inside. "I'll take you to your rooms." Bulma said. Then they walked to their new rooms and they liked them. "Thanks Aunt Bulma." Pan stated. "I do all I can for you my lads." Bulma replied. "You're cool. Is there any video games around here?" Trunks asked. "There is my boy." Bulma replied. Then when Trunks went in, he saw that all his favorite video games were there. "Awesome. Can I play? Can I play?" Trunks asked in excitement. "Feel free to play them." Bulma replied. "I'll play this instant." Trunks interposed.

Bulma showed the kids her laboratory. "Cool." Pan said. "Fascinating." Trunks added. Goten just walked with his siblings. Then they saw all the animals and they thought they were cool. "We're going to leave to Peru tommorow." Bulma said. "Why?" Trunks asked. "So we can have quality time together." Bulma replied. "Okay, but can I take the video games and the PS2 with me?" Trunks asked. "Of course you can." Pan replied. "That's great." Trunks responded.

"The last thing I have to show you just before we leave is the boa." Bulma said. "Okay where's the boa?" Pan asked. "It's in this cage." Bulma replied. "That's odd. If the boa is in the cage then why is it gone?" Pan asked. Just as Bulma was going to answer, the boa just appeared and it was near the cage door. The kids were scared because it was big and black. "Not to worry. The boa does not bite." Bulma said in a calm, happy tone.

Then, while the kids walked, they saw a three-eyed frog, but then the cage door was open. "The boa's gone." Pan said. "Oh no. We have to get it back in the cage, before it suffocates someone." Bulma replied. Then Pan and Trunks noticed Goten was gone. "Oh no, Goten." Pan said in shock. "Don't worry the boy knows how bite and slap his way out of trouble." Trunks interposed. "But it's boa for crying out loud." Pan shouted in worry. "Okay, let's find him. Bulma, Trunks, and Pan searched for Goten, and when they found him, they were in amazement. They saw Goten playing with the boa. "This is fun." Goten said as the snake rubbed him gently. Then Pan and Trunks laughed in joy that Goten was having fun with the boa.

Then she let Goten slap and bite anything he wanted. Goten had a blast. In fact, the children had a blast, until the doorbell rang. Then Bulma and the kids saw Count Vegeta in a disguise, but Bulma did not know it was him. "Hello Bulma Pierce. I am J. Jonah Jameson, head editor of the Daily Bugle." Vegeta said in his best J. Jonah Jameson impression. He wore a black suit jacket, a blue business shirt, a black vest, and red tie. He even had on a fake mustache, and he made his hair like J. Jonah Jameson's from the Spider-Man movies. "That's Count Vegeta." Trunks whispered. "Say that again hon." Bulma asked. "It's Count Vegeta." Trunks replied in a whispered tone. "Him. I'd show him a thing or two." Bulma replied. "I assure you he is not here. I called the cops, so they can arrest him." Vegeta said in his lied disguised voice. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Okay, but only for a few minutes." Bulma replied.

Then he was in for a few minutes. "I know a thing or two on snakes." Vegeta said in his false voice. "Okay. Prove it." Bulma replied. Then he grabbed a red snake. "As you can see, I know how to handle snakes, because my cousin is a zoologist." Vegeta said in a snobby tone. Then as the snake crawled up him, it showed that he was an impostor of J. Jonah Jameson. They made it more rectified because they used green glue, and the red snake they saw, and they came up with a plan to thwart Vegeta's scheme. "Okay. Now you've got to go." Bulma ordered. "But, I want to stay. I want to interview the kids." "No, you will not interview my kids, so get out." Bulma ordered. "Okay, but I have to get something fast." Vegeta replied in a quick sly tone. He grabbed his fake mustache and placed it on his beard after it fell off. It fell off, when the snake rubbed it off, while he held it. "I'll see you all again." Vegeta said as he left.

"Now that's the last of him." Bulma replied. "That's good." Pan complied. Then the kids had fun staying at their aunt's house. Bulma told them great stories of when she was younger. Then the kids got their stuff packed right before they slept. Before they slept though, they heard something. They thought that Count Vegeta came. Just when they thought that they caught him, he wasn't there. The only thing they saw however was that his disguise was on the floor. But Bulma asked, "Aren't you guys supposed to be sleeping?" "Yes we are. But we just wanted to get some water." Pan replied. "Oh, okay. If you need anything, I'm in the living room." Bulma replied. "Okay." Pan responded. "Goodnight guys. We'll go to Peru tommorow." Bulma said in a kind tone. "Okay, sleep well Aunt Bulma." Pan replied. Then the kids went to sleep.

Just when you thought they would finally be happy, you are wrong…DEAD WRONG! (I just like using this line from the Punisher.) On the next day, they found that Aunt Bulma was dead. The kids felt sad. Then Goku came in and said, "Well kids, I'll take you to your Uncle Krillin." "Okay." Pan, Trunks, and Goten replied. Then Trunks took out his list again, and scratched out Aunt Bulma's name from the list.


	6. Sanctuary turned mudhole

Ch. 6

The kids drove to Uncle Krillin. It was a seaport. It was a very interesting but weird place for the kids. Then they met Uncle Krillin. He was short and bald. "Hi ya kiddos." He said gently. "Hi." The kids replied. "Are you from Crazytown?" Goten asked. "No I'm not, but I am a little off the edge." Krillin replied. Goten hummed. "Well I gotta get you guys settled." He added.

They were in his house. The house was on the edge of a ridge. The inside looked okay. "Well kids, I got some soup for you guys to eat." Krillin said. "That's nice. Is it warm?" Trunks interposed. "It's a little cold, but nice." Krillin replied. Then as Trunks was going to open the refrigerator, Krillin butted in and said, "Don't open the refrigerator. You'll get frozen." "Okay." Trunks replied.

Then Trunks tried to open the oven, but Krillin interrupted, "Don't open the stove." "Why?" Trunks asked. "Because once I thought I turned off the cooker, I didn't know that it was still on, and as a result, my hair got set on fire, and it eventually burned off." Krillin replied. "He is definitely the mayor of Crazy Town." Goten said sarcastically. Trunks and Pan agreed.

Then the kids ate. The kids were mildly disgusted after they ate. Then Trunks saw another Dragon Ball. (Note: The kids saw two Dragon Balls. The first one they saw was at their parent's house. The second one they saw was at Aunt Bulma's house.) "What are you doing Trunks?" Krillin asked. "I just saw this Dragon Ball, and I would like to touch it." Trunks replied. "Sorry kiddo, but you can't." Krillin replied. "I'd like to tell you, Pan, and Goten something." He added. "What?" they asked. "You see, there is this cavern. It is called Capsule Cavern. It's called Capsule Cavern, because it's like a capsule inside and outside." Krillin said.

"Nice." Trunks said. "The way you have to go there is by sailing North of this house, and then go east and once you reach a capsule like entrance, you have found the cavern." Krillin added. "Cool." Trunks added sarcastically.

Then Krillin asked, "Kiddos, how'd you like to go shopping?" "Sure." Pan replied while the kids nodded. "Let's go then." Krillin said excitingly. The kids really thought he was weird, but he was a lot better than Count Vegeta.

Then, they went to the town area of the seaport, and then they went to the nearest market and shopped. They ended up buying vegetables, because Krillin is a vegetarian. "You know kids, I've always been good at grammar." Krillin said as he walked with the kids. "Okay." Trunks said in sarcasm. As they walked, they saw Count Vegeta in another one of his stupid disguises.

"Hey dude, I'm a football fan." Vegeta said in his other disguised voice. He was dressed was liked a crazed High school fanatic. "Cool dude. Vegeta laughed and then added, "I like those Trojans." "Trojans rule man." Krillin added. Trunks was really angry, because he and his siblings knew that it was Count Vegeta again.

Trunks whispered to Krillin, "It's Count Vegeta." "Count Vegeta, where?" Krillin ranted. "If I ever saw him, I'd run like crazy." He added. "I assure that this punk has no idea of who he speaks about." Vegeta said in his phony voice. "I'm not gonna put up with this crap again!" Trunks exclaimed angrily.

Then he tackled Vegeta down to the ground. Earlier, he and his siblings noticed an M on Vegeta's shoulder, whenever he took off his jacket, during their awful stay with him. Trunks desperately searched for the M, but it was nowhere to be found. "Calm down, Trunks." Krillin pleaded. "I do apologize for the boy's behavior." Krillin interposed. "I do too." Vegeta added. "How'd you like to go to my place to see my football collection?" Vegeta asked sneeringly. The kids were warning their uncle not to go with Vegeta. But Krillin decided that he'd go with him.

Then as they arrived back to Krillin's house, a terrible hurricane occurred. They were trying to think up of a plan. They used clues from Uncle Krillin. They remembered everything he said. They put what he said as clues. Then Trunks found a letter written by Krillin. It had some grammar error, then he and his sister pieced up the wrong letters together, and to their shock, it said Capsule Cavern. Then they tried to escape, but the hurricane just got worse.

The house kept getting destroyed. It was eventually split in half. They wanted to fly, but it was too windy. Then Pan tied her yellow bandana, and thought of an idea. She, Trunks, and Goten found an anchor, somewhere on the side of the house that they were on. They threw the anchor in the center of the two destroyed parts of the house. Then when it was the right time to jump, they jumped and they ran to where they weren't standing on the ruined house.

They then found a boat, and then they got on it and drove to Capsule Cavern. They found Uncle Krillin. He told them everything that they needed to know. "I am rather upset that I made those errors on the letter." Krillin said. As they were riding on the boat, the fuel ran low. To make things worse, water was starting to come in. Krillin was freaking out, because of the leeches in the water.

Then when they were to escape, Count Vegeta was there. He was in his black boat (the James Bond boat from the movie: The World is Not Enough). "How'd you get that?" Trunks asked sarcastically. "I bought it on Ebay 6 years ago, you little twirp." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Now to take you and the rest of your siblings home with me." Vegeta added.

"Uncle Krillin, please don't let us go. Please." Pan pleaded. "I don't want to go." Goten said in conjunction with his siblings. Then they hugged Krillin. "I'll give 5 million dollars in gold." Vegeta said. "I'll have it, just as long as I get out of this mudhole." Krillin said. "Fine." Vegeta replied.

Then the Coast Guard arrived. By that time Vegeta was on the boat that the kids were on. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku asked angrily. Then he put Trunk's head in the water. "I'm just saving my children." Vegeta replied sarcastically. He then fakes CPR on poor Trunks. Trunks was so disgusted by what Vegeta did to him. Then Krillin remembered what Vegeta promised him. So, he decided to let the kids go with Count Vegeta.

Then as Trunks was about to scratch out Krillin's name from his list, Vegeta grabbed it from him. "What's this now?" he asked sneeringly. "An ugly joke on me." He added. "Now it's time to end your foolishness." He said as he tore his list in pieces and threw it in the water. Vegeta took the kids back to his house, where he formed the most sinister plan ever.

Note: The list that Trunks has, was added for additional humor. The list was to identify the remaining relatives that the kids have, other than Count Vegeta. I hope that no one will get confused in this story.


	7. The Grand Finale

It's been a long time since I updated this, so I hope you all will like this closer on Vegeta's House of Horror.

As I said earlier, Vegeta came up with the most sinister plan, that only he could think of. "Goku forgot to mention this to you." Vegeta stated. "I can be able to marry Pan, and then I can claim you alls money." Vegeta added as he begun to laugh.

Vegeta laughed, and laughed, until he saw Trunk's making another list. "I am getting really sick and tired of these idiotic jokes, boy." Vegeta said angrily as grabbed the list and tore it up to pieces as he did before, with the previous list. "I'm going to give you one last gift, before I take your sister." he stated connivingly. "What?" Trunks thought to himself as he stood in front of him quietly. "I will 1,000 noogies with my bare hands." he stated as he begun to noogie the crap out of Trunks.

Trunk managed to endure this painful insult. "Without further a do, I will go and get wedding/play ready." he said. "Oh and by the way," he added. "I'm going to get your friend Teen/17 to wed us Pan." he stated in finality, and he laughed as he went out to ready the stage for the wedding. "If you don't marry me, your little ballerina brother is gone." Vegeta interposed.

"Hey we can get through this sis." Trunks said after noticing how pretty she was in the wedding dress Count Vegeta found for her. "Come on. I know we can do it." Trunks added encouragingly.. "I wish I can feel the same as you do, but I just don't know now." Pan replied. "Come on. You pulled me through this before, and you just overcome this horror with me sis." Trunks stated passionately. "Just go and leave me alone." Pan stated in a sad tone. "But Pan." Trunks said. "Leave me!" Pan shouted sadly.

Then Trunks left, and while he was about to try and go out of the Vegeta's house, he saw this M lighthouse. Then he saw where Goten was kept. Then as he got in, he discovered a newspaper that talked about the fire. Then he found pictures of his family, and that Vegeta secretly stole 9 million zeni from the bank, and he soon discovered from all the clues that he and siblings found and/or heard, revealed that Vegeta killed their parents, just so he could claim their inheritance.

Meanwhile, everyone from town came to witness the wedding/play. Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, and many other people, felt that it was not right for Vegeta to marry his own niece, but yet they were powerless to stop it. Plus, Vegeta convinced 17 to be in the play, since 17 likes to act, because it is his favorite hobbie, other than being a judge. At any rate, 17 asked the questions a pastor would ask when ordinary men and women would get married to Vegeta and Pan.

Vegeta said yes to all the questions, but Pan wanted to say no, but Vegeta forced her to say yes. Then after they ansered the questions, they had to sign a contract in order to make their marriage official.

Meanwhile Trunks tried to shoot energy blasts into the light bulb, but it didn't accept energy blasts. All the while, Pan signed the contract reluctantly. Then Vegeta, being the showoff that he is, showed the contract to everyone.

Before Trunks could do anything further, he had to free Goten. Goten tried to free himself by biting the cage, but it was to strong for him to bite. So Trunks grabbed the rope that hung the cage and pulled it up. Then as he unlocked the door, Goten was getting out, but Raditz shot an energy blast at Trunks, but Trunks immediately grabbed the rope, in order to stop the cage from falling.

Then Pan saw what her brother tried to do, and she couldn't have felt much happier than she was now, but she got worried for her both her brothers as Raditz blasted at him, but then 18 just dashed and knocked out Raditz.

"18, 18! Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked in shock. "You're a sick man, Vegeta. You try and marry your own niece, without me knowing. And since you're mean to your own children, it's time to give you a taste of your own medicine." 18 said angrily. "I warned you Krillyana, that if you fight me, I will kill you." Vegeta replied angrily.

But then Trunks managed to get Goten out safely, and Goten said, "Thanks." Then he added, "Trunks, Trunks. The sun is shining." Then Trunks realized that sun powered the gigantic bulb, and immediately he began pointing the light toward the contract, and he began burning it.

Vegeta growled and snarled, "I will not lose to a puny runt like you, but then 18 speared Vegeta, and she held the contract in her hand, and let Trunks burn it, all the while Pan leaped on Vegeta and punched living krud out of him, and then after Goten ran to his sister, he slapped and bit the living hell out of Vegeta, and everyone rather enjoyed it, and then Trunks burned what was left of the contract. "Thanks 18." Trunks said from a far. "You're welcome." 18 shouted happily in reply.

Then she went over to 17, and she kissed him. "Hey pretty cool. I'm 17/Teen, and you are.." 18 stated. "I'm 18/Krillyana." 18 replied. "Nice to meet you." 17 added. "Would you like to go to West City dance club with me?" 17 asked. "I'd certainly like to." she replied as she kissed him again. Then they held hands and left off to the dance club.

Meanwhile Trunks showed Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, where he found the 9 million zeni, that Vegeta stole. Then Yamcha and Tien, since they were cops arrested Count Vegeta. Piccolo, the chief of the police, arrested the accomplices, except 18, that helped Vegeta. Then Piccolo shook the hands of the kids.

It now has been one day since the dreaded fake wedding of Vegeta and Pan, and now Vegeta is ready to receive his punishment for torturing the kids. 17 said, "Since the jury finds you guilty, you must endure all that your children went through, when they tried to escape from you, and be in prison for 55 years."

Then after 17 gave him his sentence, Vegeta had to go through all the pains that the kids went through. And boy did he suck at every one of the obstacles.

Meanwhile, Goku let the kids visit the remains of what was once their house. As they were inside, they began to reminisce on what they had before the dreaded fire. Then as they were about to leave Goku gave them this letter, and a DragonBall from their parents.

**Dear Children,**

**We're very sorry that we haven't written to you. We have gone many amazing places. Even if we have gone to those places, we miss you. We want you all to know that we love all of you guys, and we want to give this DragonBall to you, in case we don't make it. We love you very much.**

**Love,**

**Mom and Dad.**

Then after they read the letter, they felt a stab of relief hit their hearts. Then they went back into the car, and Goku drove them to wherever they would go next. For they knew, wherever they would go, there would always be adventures waiting for them.


End file.
